Devastated
by Deka deki
Summary: "Selama dia bukan oksigen, kau bisa hidup tanpa dia." Tapi bagaimana kalau oksigen bagi Jeon Wonwoo hanya yang dibaginya bersama dengan Kim Mingyu? [SVT. Meanie. Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Devastated**

* * *

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Post Break Up._

 _i remake this from my old fic. plot is mine_

 _._

* * *

Rasanya Wonwoo kehilangan semangat hidup dalam tiga bulan yang suram. Bergelung di bawah selimut dengan lampu ruangan dibiarkan mati. Menolak menjawab setiap panggilan masuk dalam ponselnya. Bahkan dia meninggalkan benda itu dalam mode _silent_. Hanya mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang berusaha menghubunginya kalau cahaya ponsel tiba-tiba membunuh kegelapan di ruangannya sewaktu-waktu. Dan Wonwoo tidak merasa perlu untuk repot-repot mengisi ulang daya baterai ponsel itu setiap hari. Padahal dulu itu dilakukannya rutin. Ah, dia bahkan tidak akan peduli kalau ponsel itu tidak usah menyala lagi.

Soonyoung yang biasanya mengunjunginya secara teratur. Sahabatnya itu akan membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci cadangan yang sengaja diberikan Wonwoo. Lalu masuk ke dalam seolah dia pemilik tempat itu. Menyelonong ke dalam kamar begitu saja serta menarik paksa selimut Wonwoo. Setiap hari pemuda itu membawakan sarapan, menyeduh susu atau kopi, dan membersihkan apartemen Wonwoo yang sengaja diberantaki pemiliknya.

Soonyoung adalah sahabat yang sangat baik. Terlalu baik malah. Sampai Wonwoo merasa tidak bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi dari kebaikan yang ditawarkannya. Terkadang kebaikan yang diberi pemuda sipit itu membuat Wonwoo merasa sangat tidak enak. Karena sementara Soonyoung setiap hari bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan keceriaan di mata Wonwoo, satu-satunya yang dia sendiri lakukan adalah membiarkan dirinya terlarut lebih jauh dalam kesedihannya.

"Tidak apa." Soonyoung akan berkata setiap kali Wonwoo meminta maaf karena ketidakberdayaannya. Biasanya itu jenis pembicaraan yang terjadi saat Wonwoo kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur dan meminta Soonyoung untuk kembali menggulungnya seperti _burrito_ ke dalam selimut tebalnya. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan. Aku mengerti berapa berat ini untuk kau tanggung." Lalu dia akan tersenyum. Menyelesaikan proses pembungkusan Wonwoo ke dalam selimut.

Setiap kali Soonyoung berbicara, dia tidak pernah luput menyelipkan kata penyemangat kepada Wonwoo. Menepuk selimut Wonwoo dan berkata, "Ini juga pasti akan berlalu. Kau akan menghadapinya dengan tegar."

Terkadang dia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan membiarkan panas tubuhnya berpindah kepada sahabatnya itu. "Aku tahu kau itu tipe orang yang kuat, cepat atau lambat ini akan kau atasi sendiri. Untuk sekarang, kalau mau membiarkan hatimu berduka, lakukan saja. Aku akan tetap di sini mendukungmu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, nanti hatimu busuk."

Benar-benar sahabat yang dibutuhkan Wonwoo.

.

Pada hari lain—jika Soonyoung terjebak di antara jadwal yang padat—Junhui yang akan datang sebagai penggantinya. Junhui adalah pemuda yang hebat. Tidak kalah perhatian dengan Soonyoung. Tapi caranya menyirami perhatian ke Wonwoo jauh berbeda dengan Soonyoung. Pemuda Cina itu tidak tahu bagaimana berlaku selembut Soonyoung. Kalau Soonyoung biasa masuk dengan tenang melalui pintu, Junhui selalu melakukan kedatangan yang heboh. Membuka pintu dengan menggunakan kaki dan tenaga berlebih. Lalu mengisi seluruh ruangan apartemen dengan berteriak, "Rubah penyakitan, aku datang."

Julukan itu diberikan Junhui sebagai panggilan Wonwoo sejak dua bulan terakhir. Pertama karena dia mirip rubah dan dia memang berlaku persis orang pesakitan. Ah tidak, agaknya Wonwoo bahkan bertindak lebih parah dari mereka yang sudah sekarat. Karena pada dasarnya Wonwoo sehat. Dia sangat sehat secara biologis. Psikologisnya juga tidak ada gangguan. Riwayat kesehatannya sama sekali tidak bercela. Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengonfirmasi itu ke dokter atau pusat kesehatan manapun.

Tapi tetap saja terasa seperti ada yang sangat salah dengan Wonwoo. Ada banyak keluhan yang tidak terjelaskan dalam dirinya. Yang sakit adalah hatinya, padahal dia hidup begitu jauh dari alkohol. Tidak mungkin organ itu bisa mengalami kerusakan di usia sedini ini. Jantungnya juga terkadang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri setiap melihat replika lukisan Van Gogh di dinding kamar. Dari dulu Wonwoo tidak suka lukisan itu karena perasaan ngeri yang timbul setiap mendaratkan pandangnya pada obyek itu. Orang itulah yang memaksa untuk menggantungkan gambar spiral aneh itu berdekatan dengan pintu masuk. Dan Wonwoo hanya mengikut untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Lain lagi dengan paru-paru Wonwoo yang menolak bekerja sama untuk mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak dari ruangan kalau dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan hanya melihat satu sikat gigi di dalam gelas. Dan pandangan yang mengabur menyadari absennya krim cukur yang selalu dipakai orang itu.

Rasanya betul-betul seperti setengah dunia Wonwoo tenggelam begitu saja ke dasar tanah. Terhisap dan menghilang seperti sebuah kota di ujung lain bumi yang tidak pernah cukup repot untuk diingat Wonwoo. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mengeceknya di wikipedia nanti. Kalau dia ingat di mana meletakkan ponsel pintarnya.

Berbeda dengan Soonyoung, Junhui tidak pernah membiarkan Wonwoo larut dalam keadaan menyedihkannya. Kalau Soonyoung membelai lembut Wonwoo, Wen Junhui yang tegas lebih suka menarik paksa Wonwoo keluar dari kamar dan membuatnya menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi. Memandang layar tanpa betul-betul menyerap informasi dari tontonan.

"Setidaknya kau tidak membusuk di dalam sana." Junhui akan berkata begitu.

Wonwoo tidak keberatan dengan mulut kasar Junhui setiap kali. Atau berapa buruk dia menghibur hati Wonwoo yang sedang berduka. Setidaknya dia selalu membuat _pancake_ Cina yang sedap dan tidak membiarkan Wonwoo lupa bagaimana caranya berfungsi sebagai manusia normal.

Itu baik. Sangat baik. Junhui dan Soonyoung adalah kombinasi yang hebat dalam mengurus Wonwoo. Sementara yang satu menenangkan hatinya yang cidera, yang lain mengajarkannya untuk tetap tidak melupakan identitasnya sebagai manusia yang normal dan bagian dari masyarakat.

Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk kembali menggali memori itu dari dasar paling jauh _cerebrum_ nya. Tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dilupakan begitu saja.

Saat pertama kali Junhui mendapati Wonwoo berdiri di depan apartemen miliknya dan Soonyoung—dulu sekali Wonwoo juga berbagi apartemen itu dengan mereka. Rambut acak dan napas tersengal parah, sehabis berlari jauh dari apartemennya sendiri. Ralat. Dulu itu bukan apartemen Wonwoo. Itu apartemen bersama. Dia dengan seorang lain yang sudah tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

Junhui langsung menarik Wonwoo ke memasuki apartemen begitu melihat temannya itu berdiri dalam kondisi paling menyedihkan yang bisa dibayangkan Junhui akan dilihatnya dari Wonwoo. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap marmer di bawah kakinya seolah itu hal paling menarik di dunia. Baju basah oleh peluh dan di wajahnya terlihat sisa bulir keringat yang bercampur dengan air mata. Junhui langsung menebak bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Dan memang tebakan itu sangat tepat. Tidak perlu jenius dengan tingkat kepintaran setara Einstein untuk melakukannya.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Soonyoung kemudian bertanya dari balik punggung Junhui beberapa menit berselang.

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Memangnya dia tidak lihat bagaimana kondisi Wonwoo sekarang. Saat Wonwoo mulai bernarasi—dengan buruk—mengenai alasan kunjungan tengah malamnya ke apartemen kedua temannya itu, dia rasanya gagal untuk memberitahu kronologi kisahnya dengan benar. Itu adalah cerita paling kacau yang pernah didengar oleh Soonyoung dan Junhui. Penuh dengan isakan di setiap jeda kalimat, terlalu banyak air mata, dan kalimat yang tidak koheren.

Tapi dua orang itu menangkap inti cerita Wonwoo dengan baik. Hanya perlu dua kata untuk memperjelasnya. Mingyu. Berakhir.

.

Akhir dari hubungan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu begitu kacau. Mereka tidak bertengkar. Tidak ada teriakan. Atau saling pukul. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak membiarkan Mingyu mendekat seinci pun kepadanya dari posisi berdiri pria itu. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Karena Wonwoo tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia melarang Mingyu untuk membuka mulut. Dan mengunci rapat bibirnya sendiri. Ekspresinya dipasang sedatar mungkin. Menghalangi segala jenis emosi untuk tergambar di wajahnya. Dan Wonwoo menolak keras keinginan untuk memandang mata Mingyu. Meski Mingyu memintanya sampai puluhan kali dan dia sendiri ingin melakukannya.

Lalu tanpa berbicara maupun mendengar, Wonwoo beranjak dari sana. Tidak repot untuk mengambil jaket dari lemari karena itu berarti dia harus berjalan melewati Mingyu. Jadi dia pergi dari apartemen mereka dengan tubuh hanya dibalut kaus tipis. Menuju apartemen temannya yang berjarak sepuluh menit jauhnya dari tempat Wonwoo. Saat dia berjalan di trotoar sendiri, itu terasa sangat dingin dan menyedihkan. Beberapa pejalan kaki lain tidak berhenti melempar pandang penasaran kepadanya yang menangis tanpa memperlambat langkah, terus mengambil langkah cepat dan besar seperti kesetanan. Wonwoo terlalu marah untuk peduli.

Junhui lah yang mendorong Wonwoo untuk melakukan hal yang benar malam itu. Dan memang kenyataannya pria itu yang selalu membuat Wonwoo mengambil keputusan-keputusan tepat dalam hidupnya. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka terlalu menyakitkan.

"Lepaskan dia, Wonwoo. Kau bisa melakukan itu." Junhui berbicara dengan rahang yang dikeraskan. Terlihat jelas rasa geram yang terpancar dari matanya begitu Wonwoo selesai bercerita. Seraya menyodorkan tisu—entah yang keberapa—ke depan wajah Wonwoo, dia berbicara tegas. "Jangan takut untuk melepas. Selama dia bukan oksigen, kau bisa hidup tanpa dia."

Wonwoo yang masih terlalu sedih dan marah untuk dapat berpikir rasional malam itu hanya menjawab nasihat Junhui dengan meraung semakin keras seraya melap ingus dengan tisu yang sudah hampir melepuh di tangannya. Soonyoung terus mengelus punggung Wonwoo prihatin. Soonyoung memang selalu berhati paling lembut di antara mereka. Di saat seperti itu dia tidak akan bisa memikirkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Wonwoo. Karena hatinya sendiri terlalu sakit saat mendengar penuturan panjang dan tidak jelas Wonwoo mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Mingyu. Seolah dialah yang merasakan seluruh sakit Wonwoo. Seolah hatinya yang tercabik mengetahui Mingyu punya lelaki idaman lain. Seakan-akan dialah yang sudah menerima pengkhiatanan dan ketidaksetiaan Mingyu yang sudah berkencan selama lima tahun dengan Wonwoo.

Saat Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti menangis, jantung Soonyoung terasa runtuh. Karena Wonwoo adalah sahabatnya. Mingyu juga sahabatnya. Tapi mereka bersahabat karena Wonwoo berkencan dengannya. Dan ya Tuhan, beritahu Soonyoung kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu bukan pasangan yang membuat semua orang di sekitar mereka menggigit jari. Mereka sudah berkencan begitu lama. Mengumbar kemesraan di depan mata orang-orang tanpa malu. Mingyu selalu memeluk Wonwoo dengan posesif di segala kesempatan. Dan tidak pernah membiarkan Wonwoo duduk kedinginan sendiri di lantai tiap kali mereka berkumpul.

Karena itu, apa-apaan dengan isu selingkuh ini? Apa Mingyu kehilangan kewarasannya? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba melakukan hal gila begini? Soonyoung merasakan begitu banyak campuran emosi. Marah, ingin berteriak, dan sedih. Tapi terutama sedih. Karena pengkhiatan Mingyu kepada Wonwoo adalah berita paling mengundang air mata yang bisa dia dengar selama satu dekade setelah kematian neneknya. Dan kalau Soonyoung saja merasa begitu terpengaruh oleh perbuatan Mingyu sampai dia ikut menangis di atas punggung Wonwoo, bayangkan seberapa jauh lebih sedih Wonwoo sekarang.

Lalu Junhui berbicara lagi, membuyarkan kesedihan dua lelaki lain di ruangan itu. "Ya Tuhan, berhenti menangis, kalian berdua! Mingyu saja mungkin sedang tertawa sekarang dengan pacar barunya. Untuk apa menyia-nyiakan air mata untuk brengsek itu?"

Soonyoung mendelik kesal pada Junhui. Kenapa temannya yang satu ini rasa pekanya lebih tipis dari kulit bawang? Sambil menahan isakannya Soonyoung menjawab mewakili dirinya dan Wonwoo, "Kau pikir tidak sedih apa? Memangnya memutuskan orang yang sudah tinggal denganmu selama empat tahun terakhir itu semudah memotong rambut hah? Ini karena kau tidak tahu seberapa cinta Wonwoo dengan Gyu"

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung malah membuat Wonwoo semakin menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam telapak tangannya. Memperkuat intensitas tangisnya.

"Aku tahu, ya Tuhan tentu saja aku tahu," Junhui menjawab seraya memutar bola mata. Terdengar nada muak yang terlalu kentara dalam suaranya. Karena memang benar dia tahu. Tidak perlu megingatkan siapapun di ruangan itu betapa besar Wonwoo mendedikasikan hatinya kepada Mingyu. Tentu saja Junhui tahu. Dia menyaksikan dua orang itu setiap hari bertukar pandangan mesra. Dan semua makhluk yang bermata bisa lihat kadar cinta yang terlalu besar dalam tatapan dua manusia itu. Rasanya sangat tidak tepat jika Soonyoungmengatainya tidak peka. Junhui, di antara semua makhluk yang bernapas adalah yang paling peka satu dunia. Malah kalau ada orang yang kadar kepekaannya di bawah rata-rata di antara mereka maka orang itu adalah Wonwoo. Dan juga Soonyoung, tapi Soonyoung memang dari dulu tidak begitu pintar jadi ya sudahlah.

Tapi perihal Wonwoo, Junhui tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana dia bisa melewatkan semua itu. Tanda-tanda yang diberikan Mingyu sudah begitu jelas selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Mungkin dua bulan. Atau tiga. Atau bahkan lebih lama dari itu. Junhui tidak pernah sudi untuk repot-repot menghitung. Wonwoo berbagi kasur dengan Mingyu, tapi gagal membaca gelagat pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Sedang Junhui bisa melihatnya sejelas cahaya siang.

Bagaimana Mingyu berhenti memandang wajah Wonwoo di setiap kesempatan. Atau kesibukan tiada henti dengan ponselnya. Bagaimana dia meletakkan tangannya dengan ragu di punggung Wonwoo saat memeluknya _valentine_ kemarin. Seolah dia tidak tahu di mana tempat yang tepat meletakkan jarinya saat berpelukan. Padahal dulu kesepuluh jari itu dengan lancar menemukan jalan meremas pantat Wonwoo jenaka. Junhui tidak memberitahu itu. Tidak perlu mendikte perubahan itu kepada Wonwoo. Mungkin sebenarnya dia tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak. Atau mungkin dia memang begitu bodohnya untuk tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu.

Jadi Junhui—meski merasa bersalah berat dan jahat—membiarkan Wonwoo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sore tadi. Mengirim pesan anonim kepada Wonwoo untuk datang ke Pauls—kafe di dekat kantor Junhui—meminta bertemu dengan mengatasnamakan seorang teman SMA yang sudah begitu lama tidak bertemu. Wonwoo yang polos menurut begitu saja dan sampai di Pauls hanya dalam selang waktu tiga puluh menit. Tidak melewatkan pemandangan Mingyu dan seorang perempuan cantik yang duduk begitu berdekatan di salah satu meja sudut kafe itu. Mingyu memilih tempat yang buruk untuk berkencan dengan pacar barunya. Di dekat kantor Junhui. Yang benar saja. Mungkin pria itu sengaja. Junhui tidak mengerti, yang jelas dia merasa Wonwoo perlu melihat ini.

Junhui sama sekali tidak menunggu untuk melihat bagaimana pertengkaran Wonwoo dan Mingyu berlangsung. Memilih untuk segera kembali ke apartemennya. Dan saat Wonwoo muncul di depan pintu dengan keadaannya tadi, sebagian hati Junhui merasa bersalah, tapi sebagian lagi merasa lega. Karena ini berarti Wonwoo mengonfrontasi Mingyu. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia berjalan sejauh berapa kilometer dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Junhui ingin Wonwoo melepaskan Mingyu. Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan lelaki itu dalam kehidupan temannya ini. Karenanya malam itu Junhui berkata seraya mengelus punggung Wonwoo untuk pertama kali, "Lebih baik melepasnya. Karena mungkin saja dia hanyalah tali yang mengikat dadamu sampai kau sulit bernapas. Mungkin mengakhiri hubungan kalian malah akan memberimu kelegaan. Dan bukan sebaliknya."

.

Nasihat yang diberikan Junhui didengar oleh Wonwoo dengan baik. Saat kembali ke apartemen keesokan harinya, dia melihat Mingyu yang duduk gelisah di dapur dengan segelas kopi yang terlihat sudah dingin. Matanya merah dan terlihat begitu lelah. Mungkin dimakan rasa bersalah atas perbuatannya sendiri dan juga khawatir dengan Wonwoo.

Mereka berdiri dengan canggung di sana selama beberapa saat. Membuat bunyi jarum jam terdengar begitu keras bergema di seluruh dapur. Lalu Mingyu membuka mulut, hendak memulai pembicaraan. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin berbicara. Dia tidak ingin mendengar Mingyu menjelaskan. Dia tidak ingin Mingyu memberi alasan untuk perbuatannya. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin dia dengar keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Sebuah jawaban.

Jadi Wonwoo mendahului Mingyu berbicara, "Apa kau mencintainya?"

Mingyu tertegun. Menenggelamkan kembali kata yang hendak keluar dari kerongkongan tadi. Dia berhenti sejenak di tempatnya. Mengalihkan mata memandang apa saja yang bukan wajah Wonwoo. Dan jujur saja itu sangat menyakitkan Wonwoo.

"Jawab aku, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo bertanya lagi dengan gigi dikertakkan. Berusaha menahan air mata yang kembali memaksa ingin menyeruak keluar.

Suara Wonwoo yang meninggi saat menuntut jawaban kedua kalinya menyentak Mingyu dari kondisi setengah melamunnya. Wonwoo tidak memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu. Kecuali saat dia begitu marah. Dan Mingyu tidak akan terkejut kalau Wonwoo memang sedang marah sekarang. Tentu saja dia marah. Siapa yang tidak akan marah? Mingyu pantas mendapat seluruh amukan Wonwoo saat ini. Bahkan seharusnya Wonwoo meneriakinya. Memukulnya atau melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan emosinya. Jika dia melakukan itu, Mingyu akan merasa lebih tenang. Tapi reaksi seperti ini, itu hanya membangkitkan rasa bersalah Mingyu. Getar dalam suara Wonwoo dan rasa sakit dalam pandangannya membuat Mingyu semakin membenci diri sendiri. Karena sudah tega menempatkan orang yang disayanginya dalam posisi ini. Ah, tidak benar. Bukan orang yang disayangi. Orang yang dulu—garis bawahi dulu—disayanginya.

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka berubah. Perasaannya kepada Wonwoo tidak bisa sekuat dulu. Tawa Wonwoo yang dulu terdengar seperti gabungan seluruh melodi indah di telinganya tidak semempesona dulu. Tidak lagi dirasakan Mingyu napas tertahan saat memandang Wonwoo mengedip manja. Dan bagaimana Wonwoo tidak mau mengubah pendapat terhadap apapun—yang dulu dilihat Mingyu sebagai ketegasan yang mengagumkan—sekarang hanya menjadi sifat keras kepala yang tidak perlu. Dia menganggap Wonwoo terlalu egois, padahal dari dulu Wonwoo sudah begitu dan Mingyu tidak mendapati diri keberatan. Dan pesan-pesan serta telepon rutin dari Wonwoo malah terasa seperti keobsesifan di mata Mingyu.

Entah sejak kapan. Daripada memandang keindahannya, mata Mingyu malah selalu tertuju kepada luka-luka dan kekurangan Wonwoo. Dia tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo sama lagi. Seperti seluruh aspek diri pemuda itu yang dulu membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta luntur begitu saja. Berbalik menjadi kelemahan yang membuat hati Mingyu hambar ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Di tengah hati yang mengeras dan cinta yang mendingin itulah muncul Im Yura. Seorang konselor baru di perusahaan Mingyu. Dengan wajah cantik yang hampir tak bercela. Begitu jauh dari Wonwoo. Tubuh kecil yang membuat Mingyu ingin melindunginya setiap saat. Tatapan sensual namun manja yang seperti menelanjangi Mingyu. Dan bibirnya. Bibirnya terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Hubungan mereka diawali dengan bertukar pesan biasa. Setiap hari begitu bangun dan malam sebelum menutup mata. Lalu sepanjang hari dihabiskan dengan menatap wajah Yura.

Yura membangkitkan gairah hati Mingyu untuk mencintai dengan menggebu-gebu. Tidak seperti saat dengan Wonwoo. Dia lembut dan bertutur kata halus. Elegan dan penurut. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang egois, tukang perintah dan susah diberitahu. Mingyu menemukan kembali bagian dalam dirinya sanggup untuk mencintai seseorang seperti pada awal hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Rasanya begitu hebat saat dia pertama mencium Yura di malam dia mengaku sedang lembur di kantor. Bagitu mendebarkan dan menantang. Resiko akan ketahuan dan usaha keras untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka adalah bagian terbaik dari berselingkuh dengan Yura.

Dan sementara dia membagi begitu banyak perhatian kepada wanita itu, entah bagaimana Wonwoo tidak pernah terlihat menaruh curiga. Tidak sekalipun pemuda itu penasaran dengan apa saja yang dia kerjakan di kantor sampai begitu larut. Atau alasan Mingyu selalu menatap ponselnya dua puluh empat jam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu. Wonwoo terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh Mingyu. Dan itu sedikit banyak semakin memicu Mingyu untuk memperdalam hubungannya dengan Yura. Menghabiskan jauh lebih banyak waktu dengan wanita itu.

Yura di sisi lain, semakin menuntut. Meminta waktu Mingyu lebih banyak dari yang bisa diberikannya. Jika mereka dulu lebih banyak berkomunikasi dengan ponsel sehari-hari, saling menggoda lewat pesan-pesan teks, Yura mulai menuntut perhatian secara nyata. Pertemuan-pertemuan dan ciuman rahasia di sudut kantor diganti dengan kencan terbuka di tempat-tempat yang mereka perkirakan tidak akan pernah didatangi oleh kekasih Mingyu yang sebenarnya itu.

Dan semalam adalah puncaknya. Saat Wonwoo menepuk pundak Mingyu yang tengah menggenggam tangan Yura, Mingyu tahu mungkin sudah saatnya berterus terang. Berhenti menyakiti dua orang ini sekaligus. Dan bahwa dia harus memilih siapa yang akan disakiti lebih besar. Mingyu tidak ingin melakukannya. Nyatanya dia tidak ingin melepas baik Wonwoo maupun Yura. Dia ingin memiliki keduanya.

Mingyu ingin meraih tangan Wonwoo yang berdiri begitu jauh darinya sekarang. Mingyu ingin membawa lelaki yang lebih tua itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menghapus rasa kecewa dan sedih di wajah itu. Mingyu, lebih dari keinginan untuk bersama Yura, ingin meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak melakukan apapun di dunia ini yang bisa menyakiti Wonwoo.

Tapi sisi lain dari hatinya begitu paradoks. Dia juga ingin, sehabis ini, mendatangi Yura yang sudah ditinggalkannya di cafe itu sendiri kemarin malam. Mingyu ingin membalas setiap pesan suara yang ditinggalkan wanita itu di ponselnya kemarin. Dia mau pergi dan mendatangi Yura ke apartemennya dan memberitahu bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Bahwa mereka masih akan bertahan dalam hubungan ini.

Dan sementara Mingyu sibuk dengan dilema dalam kepalanya, Wonwoo mengeratkan kepalan tangan, berusaha menenangkan adrenalin dan membujuk hatinya untuk tidak runtuh saat itu juga. Ah, kenyataannya sebiji organ kecil itu sebenarnya sudah jatuh dan tidak sanggup lagi untuk bangun dari kejatuhan yang dahsyat kemarin malam saat memandang kekasihnya menggenggam mesra tangan yang bukan miliknya. Menghancurkan segenap kepercayaan dirinya yang menolak berspekulasi tentang apa saja yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Mingyu sampai begitu larut di kantor setiap hari.

Jadi itu adalah jawabannya.

Wonwoo tidak buta. Bodoh juga tidak. Dia tahu sesuatu berubah di antara mereka. Saat Mingyu tidak membombardir setiap pagi Wonwoo lagi dengan ciuman-ciuman mesra. Bagaimana Mingyu berhenti memandang kepada Wonwoo seperti cara dulu dia melakukannya. Atau sebuah kontak yang sama yang rasanya terlalu sering muncul di layar ponsel Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit banyak bisa menduga. Dan sudah jauh hari mempersiapkan dirinya untuk seknario buruk ini. Ini seharusnya sudah tidak begitu mengejutkan lagi bagi Wonwoo. Tapi nyatanya untuk betul-betul mengonfirmasi ketakutan itu jauh lebih sulit dari yang dia bayangkan.

Wonwoo ingin bertahan sejauh dia bisa bertahan. Ingin mempertahankan Mingyu di sisinya meski itu berarti menyakiti hatinya sendiri berjuta kali lipat dari semalam. Dia akan berbagi Mingyu dengan wanitanya yang lain itu meski itu akan membunuh hatinya dan menghidupkannya kembali untuk kemudian dibunuh secara sadis berikutnya. Wonwoo terlalu jatuh cinta untuk melepas.

Tapi itu tidak akan membawa mereka kemana-mana. Persis perkataan Junhui. Biar bagaimanapun, tidak ada guna. Dia akan tetap bertahan hidup meski tanpa Mingyu. Karena itu sebelum membiarkan hatinya terlibat lebih jauh dalam pengambilan keputusan yang dilakukan Wonwoo pagi itu, dia segera berbicara sambil berusaha menekan air matanya, "Pergilah kepadanya. Kemasi semua barangmu dan jangan kembali."

.

Pada kenyataannya melepaskan Mingyu terasa sangat mudah. Wonwoo membiarkan yang lebih muda membersihkan lemari dari pakaiannya dan memasukkan beberapa barang yang menjadi milik pria itu ke dalam koper. Mingyu pergi dengan tenang. Tanpa berbicara. Tidak berusaha menjelaskan lagi begitu Wonwoo memberi punggungnya menghadap Mingyu dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menyimpan alasan apapun yang dia punya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan mendengar bahkan jika kau berbicara, jadi tidak usah membuang tenaga untuk menjelaskan apapun. Semua sudah cukup jelas untukku."

Mingyu sempat berkata maaf sebelum Wonwoo benar-benar membanting pintu apartemen di depan wajahnya. Tergambar penyesalan dan rasa bersalah besar dalam pandangannya pada Wonwoo. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak relevan lagi. Karena tidak ada maaf yang akan membatalkan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Yang sukar untuk dijalani adalah bagian setelah itu. Mempertahankan kewarasannya setelah kepergian Mingyu menjadi tugas paling berat yang harus dilaksanakan Wonwoo. Pagi pertama dia terbangun tanpa tubuh Mingyu menempel padanya, Wonwoo langsung tahu betapa lubang di hatinya ini akan mengambil waktu yang terlalu besar untuk kembali utuh.

Sangat sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menurunkan lukisan replika _starry night_ favorit Mingyu. Dan dia menyimpan bir dingin—yang rutin dikonsumsi Mingyu sepulang kerja—di dalam kulkas meski sama sekali tidak meminumnya. Dan pada malam-malam tertentu Wonwoo akan terbangun dari tidurnya dan berusaha meraih kepada spasi kosong yang mengisi sisi lain ranjangnya. Rasanya seperti jantungnya berhenti berdetak setiap kali menyentuh seprai dingin yang ditinggalkan Mingyu. Dan berkali-kali bahkan Wonwoo berharap organ sekepalan tangan itu betul-betul berhenti.

Karena Mingyu terasa ada di mana-mana meski dia sudah pergi dari hidupnya. Wonwoo menemukannya di segala tempat, bahkan di sudut-sudut tersembunyi yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Wonwoo sebelumnya. Dalam buku yang baru dibelinya untuk menghibur hati yang patah. Dalam lagu yang dulu sering mereka dengar bersama—sekarang Wonwoo berhenti mendengar lagu itu. Dalam mimpi yang menghantui tidurnya setiap malam. Di dalam gelas alkohol yang dibelikan Junhui untuknya. Bahkan namanya masih selalu terngiang di sekujur pembuluh darah Wonwoo. Dan ini sangat buruk. Mingyu hadir di tempat-tempat yang seharusnya tidak dia datangi dalam diri Wonwoo. Ironis. Bagaimana dia tidak pernah betul-betul menghilang dari dunia Wonwoo setelah dia pergi. Sungguh satu paradoks yang buruk.

* * *

 _ **-kkeut-**_

* * *

a.n. uh sekali-sekali mingyu yang jahat ya wkwkwk. sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian "kak kok di ff nya wonwoo selalu jahat, egois, mingyu sempurna banget etc etc" :p buat yang baca sampe akhir, selamat dan terima kasih udah baca 3k kata omong kosong ini XD ceweknya itu OC ya hehe

btw ini aku remake dari ff lamaku^^ sequel?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: 17 (c) Pledis Entertainment**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moving On**

* * *

Bulan pertama setelah berpisah dengan Mingyu dihabiskan Wonwoo dengan banyak menangis dan berkaca. Rasanya begitu sepi dan sedih sepeninggal kekasihnya. Wonwoo mendapati diri terjebak dalam ruang yang terlalu besar untuk ditinggalinya sendiri tanpa ada orang lain yang berbagi atmosfer yang sama.

Setiap hari Wonwoo tidur di atas kasur yang terlalu besar untuk digunakan sendiri. Dan pada malam yang dirasanya terlalu sepi tanpa mendengar napas teratur Mingyu yang terlelap di sebelahnya, Wonwoo memilih untuk tidur di sofa. Saat di pagi hari terbangun sendiri juga, Wonwoo berusaha keras menekan kesedihannya. Tapi sering sekali gagal melakukannya.

Pada hari-hari itu Wonwoo banyak menghela napas dan bertanya dalam hati apa yang mendorong Mingyu untuk membawa hubungan mereka sampai pada posisi ini. Cinta mereka yang dulu begitu luar biasa, bagaimana Mingyu mengkhianati itu?

Ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak diketahui oleh Wonwoo jawabnya. Dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah tahu untuk selamanya karena Mingyu lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Wonwoo itu. Dan mereka bahkan sudah tidak lagi saling berbicara. Jadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tinggal begitu saja dalam relung terdalam hati Wonwoo. Tinggal tak terjawab.

Sebab itu Wonwoo selalu membuat spekulasi sendiri sebagai ganti jawaban yang tidak pernah sempat diberi Mingyu. Karena Wonwoo selalu ingin tahu. Kenapa Mingyu membiarkan hatinya terikat dengan orang selain Wonwoo, bagaimana cara Yura menyusup dengan licik dalam hubungannya dengan Mingyu, apa alasan Mingyu menganggap Wonwoo saja tidak cukup untuknya hingga harus membawa Yura hadir memberi jarak antara hati mereka berdua.

Wonwoo akan selalu berusaha menggali dalam kepalanya segala kemungkinan yang telah mendorong Mingyu untuk melakukan segala yang sudah dia lakukan. Membiarkan Yura masuk dalam hubungan mereka, membagi cintanya, berpura-pura tetap mencintai Wonwoo di saat setengah dari hatinya sudah diserahkan kepada orang lain. Ada jutaan kombinasi jawaban yang ditawarkan _neuron_ Wonwoo. Tapi tidak satupun yang terasa masuk akal. Lalu terkadang di saat sudah terlalu lelah mencoba menawarkan jawaban untuk dirinya sendiri, Wonwoo akan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Mingyu memang tidak pernah mencintainya sejak awal. Tapi bahkan alasan itu pun terasa lebih tidak mungkin dari semua jawaban yang sudah dipikirkan Wonwoo.

.

Memasuki bulan kedua semenjak Mingyu absen dari ruang geraknya, Wonwoo mendapati diri semakin tidak sanggup melawan kesedihan yang melanda. Sampai Soonyoung dan Junhui tidak berhenti memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dan dia dengan sengaja mengajukan surat cuti untuk pekerjaannya dan masa libur yang didapatnya itu digunakan untuk urusan menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya di tengah sesak kamar apartemen yang ditinggalkan Mingyu.

Dengan begitu dimulailah hari-hari Wonwoo yang berkurung diri dalam apartemen. Merenung di depan TV atau meja makan tanpa sekali pun melangkah keluar dari batas pintu.

Soonyoung dan Junhui semenjak itu bergantian mendatangi apartemennya untuk mengurus Wonwoo.

.

Bulan ketiga adalah masa terberat. Bahkan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya bangun dari ranjang pun Wonwoo rasanya tidak mampu. Setiap hari dia lebih memilih untuk membungkus diri di bawah selimut. Dan dia memutuskan untuk mundur sepenuhnya dari pekerjaannya. Wonwoo menutup diri seutuhnya dari dunia luar.

Soonyoung yang baik hati setiap hari datang kepada Wonwoo dan menghibur hati Wonwoo yang lara. Sementara Junhui akan berkata dengan marah setiap kali.

"Kenapa kau membuat dirimu menjadi menyedihkan karena kesalahan yang dia lakukan? Bukan kau yang seharusnya menjadi hancur begini, bodoh."

Dan Wonwoo tahu kalau kata-kata Junhui benar adanya. Tidak seharusnya Wonwoo membiarkan diri terlarut dalam kesedihan sepeninggal Mingyu. Karena apa yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya menjadi bukti seberapa lemahnya Wonwoo. Seberapa tidak berdaya dirinya tanpa tangan Mingyu membantu menopang tiap langkahnya.

Seharusnya Wonwoo membenci Mingyu. Tapi tidak seberkaspun rasa benci kepada pemuda lainnya dapat ditemui Wonwoo dalam hatinya. Rasa cintanya masih begitu besar. Karena memang rasanya mustahil untuk dapat melupakan begitu saja di saat Wonwoo masih bisa merasakan jejak sentuhan Mingyu dalam hatinya dan suara _bariton_ (mantan) kekasihnya seolah masih setia bergema hingga bagian terdalam tulangnya pun gambaran gigi taringnya yang masih melekat sempurna dalam pandangan Wonwoo.

Terkadang bagian hatinya yang terlalu merindukan Mingyu suka meletakkan kesalahan pada kenaifannya untuk melepas Mingyu. Dan di hari tertentu saat dia bangun dari tidurnya, Wonwoo akan mengambil napas panjang, menyeret tubuh untuk bangun dari ranjang _king size_ yang ditinggal Mingyu untuk ditidurinya sendiri, dan bertanya dalam hati jika hari itu Mingyu juga akan merindukan dirinya sebesar Wonwoo merindukan yang lebih muda. Wonwoo akan secara otomatis mengambil ponsel dari nakas di sebelah ranjang, dan menelan pil kecewa saat tidak ada nama Mingyu menghiasi riwayat panggilannya.

.

Pada hari keseratus Wonwoo berada dalam kondisi setengah matinya, Junhui memutuskan bahwa ini semua sudah cukup dan tidak lagi tertahankan olehnya. Jadi pemuda Cina itu, tanpa menghiraukan Wonwoo yang berteriak marah dan wajah khawatir Soonyoung di belakangnya, memaksa memasangkan jaket terbaik Wonwoo dan membawanya menjauh dari bantal dan selimutnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku lagi, ini adalah yang kau butuhkan," Junhui berbicara tegas dengan rahang dikeraskan. Dalam sorot pandangnya Junhui membuat jelas bahwa dia tidak akan menerima 'tidak' sebagai jawaban. Baik dari Wonwoo maupun Soonyoung. Dan Wonwoo memang tidak berani berkata tidak kepada Junhui yang berwajah marah. Alih-alih dia menundukkan kepala, memandang kaki telanjangnya. Dan mendapat erangan frustasi dari Junhui.

Kemudian Junhui merendahkan kepala untuk menatap sejajar mata Wonwoo yang menunduk lalu kembali berbicara sambil memakukan dua pasang netra mereka, "Kumohon Won. Kumohon. Beri saja waktu untuk hatimu. Mungkin waktu tidak akan menyembuhkannya secara utuh, tapi dia akan mengobati lukamu perlahan, satu demi satu sampai nanti kau akan bisa mengingat kegagalan hubunganmu dengan Mingyu sambil tertawa, bukan menangis. Yang paling penting adalah kau mau mencoba."

Jadi hari itu Wonwoo menyerah. Karena dilihatnya betapa frustasi Junhui untuk menyeretnya kembali ke tengah cahaya, ke tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu sengaja dibuat lunglai, Wonwoo membiarkan Junhui menyeret dirinya keluar dari bangunan apartemen. Dan cahaya matahari yang menyentuh kulit Wonwoo untuk pertama kali sejak sekian lama entah bagaimana membuat Wonwoo merasa sedikit hidup. Itu adalah kali pertama Wonwoo merasa hidup semenjak ditinggalkan Mingyu.

.

Junhui dan Soonyoung menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari jurang kesedihan. Secara perlahan tapi pasti Wonwoo kembali menemukan bagian kosong dalam hatinya yang dibawa pergi Mingyu bersama kopernya pada pagi terakhir mereka bersama. Dan menggantinya dengan keceriaan baru yang diberikan oleh dua sahabatnya.

Wonwoo seperti tidak bisa berterima kasih lebih banyak lagi kepada dua orang yang sudah berhasil mengembalikan senyumnya itu. Atas setiap usaha yang telah mereka beri untuk Wonwoo, atas segala lelucon konyol yang diceritakan demi memancing tawa Wonwoo, atas tiap detik yang diberikan Junhui dan Soonyoung untuknya.

Meski rasanya berat, Wonwoo pada akhirnya menuruti keinginan Junhui. Membiarkan waktu untuk bekerja dengan dirinya. Memperbaiki apa yang sudah dirusak oleh Mingyu. Dan nyatanya, kontras dengan kepercayaan awal Wonwoo, dia mampu menghadapinya.

Pelan-pelan, selangkah demi selangkah Wonwoo semakin kembali mendekati dirinya yang normal. Matanya kembali hidup. Bibirnya kembali mengingat cara untuk melengkung membentuk pelangi terbalik. Dia memperoleh kembali sedikit berat badan yang hilang selama masa setengah hidupnya. Dan alih-alih bergelung dalam selimut, Wonwoo meletakkan kakinya dengan bebas di atas paha Junhui pada malam mereka berkumpul.

Seperti terlahir kembali. Wonwoo membersihkan apartemennya setiap pagi tanpa menunggu Soonyoung maupun Junhui melakukannya untuknya. Memasak sendiri sarapan untuk dirinya. Menyetel alarm untuk bangun, berlari di sekitar apartement untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Wonwoo menurunkan lukisan _starry night_ Mingyu dan menjualnya dengan harga murah dan berhenti memenuhi kulkas dengan merek bir kesukaan Mingyu, sebagai gantinya dia menjejalkan berkotak-kotak _sunkist_ jeruk permintaan Junhui ke dalamnya.

Soonyoung tertawa bersamanya pada hari Wonwoo akhirnya mendekorasi ulang seluruh apartemennya dan menghilangkan seluruh jejak Mingyu dari sana. Seraya memamerkan senyum bangga kepadanya, Soonyoung berbicara lembut "Inilah uniknya cinta. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kemana dia akan membawamu. Setelah meninggalkan hatimu patah mengenaskan seperti itu sekarang kau kembali ceria karena cintaku dan Junhui untukmu."

Jika itu diucapkan Soonyoung pada hari-hari biasa maka Wonwoo pasti akan menanggapinya dengan memutar bola mata. Tapi itu bukanlah hari biasa. Tidak ada hari yang terasa biasa semenjak Mingyu pergi. Jadi Wonwoo menanggapi kata-kata Soonyoung dengan tertawa. Lalu dia menatap wajah temannya dan berbicara dengan tulus untuk pertama kali sejak delapan tahun pertemanan mereka, "Terima kasih Young."

"Terima kasih untuk?"

"Semuanya. Tapi terutama untuk membuatku bangun dari keterpurukan."

"Jangan konyol, Junhuilah yang melakukan semua. Yang kulakukan hanya ikut-ikutan sedih denganmu saja."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah menjadi pembantuku dengan membersihkan apartemenku setiap hari."

Soonyoung memamerkan senyumnya begitu Wonwoo selesai berbicara. Mata sipitnya hilang sepenuhnya dalam senyuman itu. Lalu dia membalas jenaka, "Simpan terima kasihmu dan traktir saja aku dan Junhui makan daging. Daging yang mahal ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk setuju seraya membalas senyum Soonyoung dengan kadar keceriaan yang baru ditemuinya lagi setelah sekian lama.

 _Junhui dan Soonyoung pantas mendapat lebih dari sekedar daging mahal untuk apa yang mereka lakukan._

.

Wonwoo tidak tahu hari itu sudah berapa lama sejak dia berpisah dengan Mingyu. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama semenjak dia berhenti menghitung. Dan Wonwoo yakin hatinya pun sudah lama melupakan Mingyu.

Tapi saat dia tidak sengaja berseberang jalan dengan pemuda itu lagi, Wonwoo entah bagaimana kembali mengingat hari-hari yang dihabiskannya untuk menangisi pemuda itu. Seluruh residu memori akan Mingyu kembali berkelebat dalam bayang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengingat Mingyu dengan segala janji yang tidak ditepatinya. Dan bagaimana Mingyu membuatnya jatuh cinta, dengan cara Wonwoo belum pernah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain sebelumnya. Bagaimana hanya dengan mendengar nama Mingyu saja akan menggambarkan senyum di wajahnya dan bagaimana nama itu juga membuatnya menangis pada bulan-bulan awal perpisahan mereka.

Menggenggam tangan Junhui yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan erat, Wonwoo berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangannya dengan gravitasi.

Tapi yang dirasakan Wonwoo hari itu bukanlah perasaan yang sama dengan yang menghantuinya dulu. Wonwoo malah merasa gembira. Melihat Mingyu masih bersama dengan Yura. Itu adalah perasaan yang tidak mampu dijelaskan Wonwoo dengan kata. Tapi dia memang benar merasa gembira. Karena memandang dua orang itu tidak lagi memancing air mata Wonwoo. Persis yang dikatakan Junhui, pada akhirnya dia bisa mengingat Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan bukan dengan air mata.

Karenanya saat Yura berjalan melewati Wonwoo sore itu, dengan lelaki yang dulu milik Wonwoo di sisinya, Wonwoo tersenyum. Membalas senyum bangga Yura yang menempel ke Mingyu dengan senyum paling tulus yang bisa dia berikan. Menahan Junhui yang terlihat akan memaki dua orang itu kapan saja. Memandang kepada Mingyu yang tidak berani mempertemukan pandangan dengannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa pengkhianat ini keluar dari hidupku." Wonwoo kemudian berkata seraya memasang senyum manis, kontras dengan perkataan yang menohok.

Lalu Wonwoo membawa Junhui untuk berjalan lebih dulu melewati kedua orang itu. Bersyukur akhirnya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah ingin diucapkannya sejak lama kepada orang yang sudah mencuri lelakinya.

Karena memang, pelajaran lain dari mencintai adalah mengikhlaskan bukan?

* * *

 ** _-kkeut-_**

* * *

 _a.n apa masih ada penyesalan?_


End file.
